9 Fateful Months
by Xx Kusanagi xX
Summary: A little alchahol never hurts, right? Ash and Misty found out the hard way, are they ready to face the concequences....
1. Chapter 1: The Red Test

9 Fateful Months

Chapter One: The Red Test

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon, Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu or any other characters that appear in the show, hell, I don't even think I own the characters I made up. If I did own pokemon, I would be livin it up in Beverly Hills or something, but I don't! I do however own this fic, and I don't mind if ppl copy stuff or ideas from it, just remember, its ok to borrow, just so long as you improve on the original.

This Fic is a Romance story about Ash and Misty, but it has a nice twist to it, read on and find out, and if you don't like pokemon and u read this, please refrain from sending hate mail, cuz its really childish! Also, your contribution to this fic is also appreciated, if u think something is good, bad or needs improvement, just send me an e-mail, u can even send me ur ideas, cuz I still haven't thought up of most of the fic!

Enjoy        

Xx Kusanagi xX

------------

"One makes mistakes; that is life. But it is never a mistake to have loved" - Romain Rolland 

Misty sat upright on her bed in the small room, rocking back and forth while biting her nails furiously. On the table next to her, there was a small kit filled with various little containers and liquids. Misty slowly leant forward and picked up a small vial of fluid.

"You can do this Misty" she told herself while shaking furiously. Slowly she took the dropper out of the container, and dropped one single drop of the liquid into a small tub filled with yellow liquid.

"Please be blue, please don't be red, please be blue!" She repeated to herself, as she began to chew her nails faster and faster. The liquid swirled around for a while, and as each second passed, Misty's expression seemed to get worse and worse. Finally when it seemed misty was about to die of anxiety, the colour began to change.

Misty said nothing, time seemed to stop, and nothing else seemed to matter now.

------------

It had been two weeks, two weeks since that evening. Everything changed then. It is amazing how in a few hours, your life can be turned upside down completely, and whether you like it or not, things are changed for good, and there is no going back, no taking back what happened, and the more you try to, the harder life gets.

"Charmander, use your fire breath attack!" the trainer shouted as her pokemon leaped forward, opened its mouth and spat fire out at its opponent.

"Pikachu, use your…………." Ash stopped mid-sentence, only to witness the tiny yellow pokemon get engulfed by the flames.

"Ha ha, looks like your Pikachu is out for the count!" the female trainer smirked as Pikachu fell down to the floor, slightly charred. "Charmander, return!" she said as her pokeball shot a tiny red beam out and sucked the pokemon back into its place.

"Oh well, that's too bad…" Ash trailed off before he finished his sentence. "Here, take your money and go" he said to the girl before turning around, picking Pikachu up in his arms and walking off. 

Brock, who quietly sad on the sidelines drooling over the other trainer in her school uniform, quickly focused his attention to his friend, who now walked away with his head staring at the ground. "Something is wrong with ash" Brock quietly said to himself before running after Ash.

"Hey Ash, wait up!" he shouted. "Ash, we need to talk"

"About what Brock, she won the battle fair and square." Ash said without any emotion in his voice.

"The pokemon center is nearby, we should stop off and see how Misty is doing, and while were there we can get little Pikachu fixed up" Brock said looking at Ash with concern.

The pokemon center wasn't very far off, but walking with Ash looking so miserable made the walk seem twice as long as it was. When they got inside, Ash walked up to the counter and gave Pikachu to the chansey on duty while explaining to nurse joy about the battle. He slowly returned to the bench and sat down next to Brock. He was too preoccupied to even notice Brock was not trying to chat up nurse Joy.

"Ash, something is seriously wrong. You have been acting funny for days now. We really need to talk," he said to ash, like a big brother would talk to his younger sibling.

"Really Brock, there is nothing wrong" ash lied without even flinching.

"Ash, that Charmander that nearly turned Pikachu into today's special was way weaker that Pikachu. You easily could have beaten her, but instead you stuttered and left Pikachu without help, and when you lost, you didn't even argue with her, no talk of how that was unfair, or how you had gotten no sleep, you just gave up and walked away." Brock told Ash with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Brock, this is something I need to deal with myself, I'm no longer the child who you met in Pewter city, I don't need you, I don't need my pokemon, and I don't need Misty!" Ash began to shout as he made a fist.

"Ash, you are 16, you cant do this all by yourself, we are all here to help you." Brock pleaded

"NO, your wrong, I don't need you or anyone else!" Ash shouted as he got up and ran up the flight of stairs.

The floor where they were staying was quite high up in the pokemon center. There was an elevator to take, but ash decided to run up the stairs to relieve some of his anger, knocking a few people over as he sprinted up the stairs. Finally he reached the 9th floor, and he stopped running. He slowly made his way down the dimly lit corridor towards their rooms. He stopped outside room 37.

"Misty" he said quietly as he reached for the door handle, but pulled away just before touching it. "No"

Instead he walked one room down, and unlocked it with his keys. He opened the door, and the smell of clean sheets and flowers filled his nose. The pokemon center staff always kept the rooms tidy, and put fresh flowers in vases for the people staying at the center. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It had a bed, a television, a closet a table and a bookshelf. Ash walked towards the bed, and collapsed onto it. It wasn't long before the tears came, and he cried, he cried until he thought he couldn't cry any more, but still more tears came.

"Misty *sob*, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make you happy." he said before drifting off to sleep, only to be tortured by his nightmares and fears.

------------

Misty awoke to the sound of sobbing. She slowly rose from the bed and stretched her arms. She looked around her room, there were streaks of light shining through the curtains covering the window, and then she saw it, the kit lying on the floor, the tubes broken and shattered. The reality suddenly snapped back, and she remembered what she did earlier that day. She put her hands on her cheek and felt her skin, she felt the dried tears on her face.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the wall, she could hear sobbing coming from the other side of the wall. 

"Ash" she said quietly as she pressed her body against the wall. "why did this have to happen"

******* FLASHBACK*******

The evening was great. Perfect warm temperature. The party looked as though it was a huge success. The garden outside the mansion was spectacular. There were lights illuminating the garden and the lawn, tables with chairs were placed around, moody music was playing and the atmosphere was incredible.

Around one table, Ash, Misty, Brock, Sabrina and Marlene were seated. Brock seemed to be interested in chatting to both Marlene and Sabrina, but couldn't make up his mind about which one to talk to, se he eventually left to go and talk to the officer Jenny who was in charge of security.

"So Misty, im so glad you could make it, I was worried you wouldn't get the invitation in time" Marlene said to Misty

"Yeah, so am I, this is amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes when you invited is to stay at your house for a few days, and on your birthday too!" Misty said with excitement.

"You are more than welcome to stay for longer if you want to, this house is so big, company is always pleasant!" Marlene told Misty.

"We would love to, but Ash here is on his way back to pallet town to see his mother, and I can't just leave him and Brock, could I" Misty said while looking at Ash. "Right Ash?"

She waited for a response from Ash, but he seemed to be staring at her without saying a word.

"Ash?" she said with curiosity "ASH, would you stop staring at me!"

"What? Oh, sorry Mist" he said with complete sincerity, this seemed to calm Misty down a lot. Secretly she was glad he was staring at her, ever since the day they had met, she secretly had been in love with him. She gave a smile before turning back to Marlene and Sabrina.

"So, how long have you to been going out?" Marlene asked as she winked her eye at Misty.

"What, us? You gotta be kidding, Ash and I have never gone out!" She said as she spat out the reply. Ash winced slightly when he heard this, but misty took no notice.

"Would the madam and her friends care for some whine" a waiter asked as he passed the table holding out a tray with champagne on it.

"Thank you Francis, that would be lovely" Marlene said as she took a few glasses off of the tray and placed them before her friends.

"Marlene, we really shouldn't be drinking whine" Misty protested

"Oh come on Misty, a little whine wont hurt us, now where did that cute friend of yours disappear to?" Marlene said

"You mean Brock?!" Ash and Misty said simultaneously

"Gimme that whine Marlene, at this rate ill need a lot more whine!" Misty said, shocked to hear that a girl actually wanted to chase Brock, and not the other way around.

******* End of Flashback********

Misty sat quietly pressed against the wall listening to Ash cry himself to sleep, like he had done for the past few evenings. Just as she was about to cry herself to sleep as well, she heard Ash say something that put a little light into her soul.

"Misty *sob*, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make you happy."

She looked back at the kit that lay on the floor. The label read "Home Pregnancy Test". She looked down at the spilled liquid on the flood, and then sighed.

"Why did it have to be red?"

------------

Authors Incoherent Babbling

What has Ash Ketchum gone and done now? I'm pretty sure most of u have the general idea of what happened. There is lots more to come, hopefully I should have all the first three chapters out soon, school is a complete dog! Between watching anime and doing work, there isn't too much time to write fics, but I will prevail!

Keep on reading and reviewing ppl, much more AAMR (Ash And Misty Romance) to come, so enjoy!

E-mail me at: Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com 

Xx Kusanagi xX


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow

9 Fateful Months

Chapter 2: Sorrow

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon or any of the affiliated characters, but if I did, I would make ash and misty a couple dammit, they are so perfect for each other! Anyway, I do own this fic, so plz don't steal it and say you wrote it! Oh, and apparently I didn't make it clear enough, marlene is a MADE UP character, just so u know 

Enjoy!

Xx Kusanagi xX

-----------

_"Love is a perky elf dancing a merry little jig and then suddenly he turns on you with a miniature machine gun._ "  
_-Matt Groening_

"Look what you've done you little runt!" a voice shouted. "I knew this was going to happen eventually, your father never should have had you as a child, he never loved you"

Misty cowered down, her head hung in shame. "It was an accident," she said shakily.

"An accident? You call this an accident?! Just because you couldn't keep your legs closed long enough to think about the consequences!" the voice shouted back.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I love Ash, I wanted to be with him" she said as she broke into tears.

"Listen to you, your nothing but a little whore, just like your mother, its no wonder she died giving birth to you…." The voice bellowed,

"SHUT UP!" Misty screamed as she ran towards the voice and threw a punch.

Misty awoke with a start. Her entire body was covered in sweat. The loose strands of her orange hair stuck to her forehead, and her cloths hung on her body. She looked down at her chest, and burst into tears. She lay, crying on her bed for what seemed like hours, and slowly rose to her feet, and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:24 AM.

"It's been three weeks now" Misty thought to herself. "These nightmares seem to be getting worse each time". She walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

The bathroom was small, but adequate. She took her cloths off, and turned the knobs on the shower.

"My father always said that taking a shower cleanses the soul," she said to herself before stepping in. She washed herself slowly, savoring each moment of warmth in the water, before finally turning the valves off and stepping out. As she began to comb her hair, she started to look at her body in a different way.

"And to think a tomboy like me could maybe just turn out to be a beautiful lady after all" she said to herself as she admired her features. "Its no wonder Ash couldn't resist me".  She moved her hand and placed it on her stomach, and began caressing her belly in a gentle way. 

"I never thought it would come to this, not in a million years. I'm going to be a mother."

------------

Brock patiently waited in the foyer of the pokemon center. It was still quite early in the morning, so there were very few people walking around. He began to dose off, wondering about trivial things such as various pokemon breeding techniques, to making a new sushi recipe, to more serious problems, like Ash and Misty's mysterious behavior over the past few days. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Misty walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry nurse Joy, I never meant to take that pair of underwear from the wash, I honestly thought they were mine!" he shouted out aloud, receiving many glares from the few customers at the center, to a more confused look from nurse joy. "Oh, Misty, its you, I thought it was…"

"I'm not even gonna ask about that, we need to talk" Misty said in her usual pissed off voice as she dragged and embarrassed Brock out of the pokemon center.

She took him to a small café down the street, where they sat down and ordered some coffee.

"Look Misty, about the underwear thing, I really thought they were…."

"I don't even want to begin to think what you were doing with nurse Joy's underwear, but this is about something else, its about me and Ash." She said with a quiet tone in her voice as the coffee arrived.

"I'm glad you decided to come and talk to me about it, I stopped believing the same old story about having the flu you and ash keep on giving me" He said as he stirred sugar into his coffee.

"Thanks Brock, I knew I could trust you. Its about my relationship with Ash" she said feeling slightly better.

"Have you two finally admitted your feelings towards each other? Was there a problem? Everyone knows you both have the biggest crushes on each other. Oh no, did Ash say he was gay, because one time I found a pair of stockings in his…." Brock said at a lightning fast speed, and then stopped to take a sip of coffee.

"Brock, I'm pregnant" 

To say Brock became a human coffee fountain would be an understatement. He choked on his coffee, and spat it out back into his cup, once again receiving the stares from many confused shop patrons.

"Misty, im sorry, did I just hear you right, did you just say you were pregnant?" Brock said, wiping the coffee off of his shirt.

"Yes, and Ash is the father. I don't know how it happened exactly, but I know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she said lowering her head in shame.

"Misty, are you sure about this, I mean, how could you know for sure?" Brock said in shock.

"I took a test, it came up positive, I even waited two weeks to be sure it was right." She said, remembering the look on the woman's face at the pharmacy when she asked for a home pregnancy test.

"Misty, I don't know what to say. If you want, you could have an abor…."

"Don't say it Brock, I know what I did with ash was wrong, but I will not kill my, no, _our_ child." Misty said breaking down into tears.

"Misty, don't worry, Im here to help you. I know this may sound hard to do, but ash needs to know about this." Brock said

The waiter came up to the table. "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked in a polite voice. Brock looked at the waiter and shook his head. "Oh, I see, well, don't worry about paying, this ones on me" 

"Thank you" Brock said as he helped Misty out of her seat. She held her hands to her face, covering up her shame as she cried. Brock just helped her to stay standing, and walked with her back to the pokemon center. 

"Brock" Misty said as tears continued to come" Will everything be alright?"

"I promise you Misty, things will turn out just fine," he said wondering if he could keep his promise. Misty began to cry harder. Brock leaned close to her, and hugged her. As Brock felt her tears fall on his shoulder, he hugged her closer, whispering words of confidence into her ear.

------------

Ash Ketchum sat in his room, he had not come out the whole day. He remembered how earlier in the week, he look a peek inside Misty's room, and saw the home pregnancy test one the floor. He knew for sure now, there was no doubt in his mind. 

"I'm so pathetic" he thought to himself. "I'm a pokemon Master, I've accomplished more In my life than most people ever achieve in their whole life, and yet here I am, a man, crying for days, telling lies to my friend, just to get him to leave me alone. I promised myself I would do something, that I would confront her, but I still cant."

He bit his lip, as the past events came to mind again, three weeks ago, the night it all happened.

******* FLASHBACK *******

"so he said, that's not my garados, that's my mother!!!" Brock shouted as he delivered the punch line to his joke

Marlene and Sabrina both cracked up with laughter, while Misty and Ash sat with giant sweat beads forming on their foreheads. Around where Ash and Misty sat, there were many empty glasses, it turns out the Marlene's idea of a "small drink' turned out to be 3 bottles of champagne. Marlene had spent most of the evening flirting with Brock, and Sabrina, well, lets just say she had the most to drink out of the lot of them, which showed, as she fell off her chair with laughter and didn't get up. 

"Its amazing, Brock is always chasing woman, but when one starts to flirt with him, he's too dense to notice it, that's so typical of men!" Misty said to Ash.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash said, knowing very well that he was just as oblivious when woman flirted with him. Normally when they did, Misty would get angry and ignore Ash. Ash only had eyes for Misty though, ever since they met, he knew she was the one. The problem was that they were both too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. It showed on occasion though. Everyone else knew that they were madly in love, but when they tried to tell them, they usually ended up getting their heads bitten off, or worse.

Brock and Marlene walked off to go inside the house, Marlene looked back at Misty and winked. 

"Hey ash…" Misty said, turning to face him only to realize he was looking right at her. They both sat, staring into each other's eyes, they sat for what seemed like hours, slowly moving closer together.

"Misty, did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes"

"No Ash, but did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes"

They noses touched as they kept staring into each other's eyes.

"Misty, there is something I need to tell you" Ash said, still mesmerized by Misty's gaze.

"I wonder what that could be," She said, as she slowly lowered herself closer to ash.

Their lips met, and for the first time ever, Ash and Misty's true feelings for each other became a reality"

-----------------------

Authors Incoherent Babbling.

Well, that's the second chapter done. I hope you liked it. There is a reason to everything I put in this chapter, especially the dream sequence in the beginning. Next chapter im gonna have a special cameo appearance, but it will also have serious plot ties, the couple is, JESSIE AND JAMES! Yep, that's right, the bumbling team rocket fools, but this time they have good intentions in mind, and there is a good reason for that.

Look what has become of me! Im normally a maniac, but now im writing a love story!?!?! There is something wrong with me, It must be all those weird anime's ive been watching lately, damn, this is so weird. Oh, and just so you know it, digimon is also good fanfic material, hehehe.

Keep reading and enjoy, should have the next chapter out soon.

Any suggestions, problems, complaints or compliments, feel free to e-mail me at:

Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com

Xx Kusanagi xX


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide

9 Fateful  Months

Chapter 3: Suicide

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon or any of the affiliated characters, but if I did own pokemon, I would use the power over Japanese children to form a grand army and to RULE THE WORLD, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  And I don't have any money, so if I do get sued, you'll get nothing!

Enjoy

Xx Kusanagi xX

------------

_-"I love you - those three words have my life in them"_

- _Alexandrea to Nicholas III_   

Ash felt a breeze blow through his hair. He looked out of the window of his room, and saw the playground that the pokemon center overlooked

"Those children look so happy" he thought to himself, remembering his childhood. "I miss those days" He stood up, and closed the window. Pikachu woke up when he heard the window close.

"Pika pi…." The tiny yellow pokemon said with his eyes half open.

"Im sorry Pikachu, I never meant to wake you up" he said as the tiny pokemon drifted back off to sleep. Ash walked over to the door to his room, and poked his head outside, checking for people.

"Good, no one is around" he said as he walked back inside, reached into his pocket and produced a small note. He took the note and placed it on the empty table, along side his hat and his pokeballs.

"Goodbye Misty"

------------

"Today is the day I confront Ash" Misty thought to herself as she changed infront of the mirror. She took one final glance at her body, specifically at her stomach, before she slipped her normal yellow top on. 

She moved over to her bed, and sat down next to togepi. "I'm sorry togepi, but im going to visit Ash for 15 minutes, I'm going to let uncle Brock take care of you for a while, is that ok?" She said, and in response togepi gave a joyful sound and waved his arms.

She cradled the little pokemon in her arms as she walked down the corridor to brock's room. "Hey Brock, I need you to look after Togepi for me" she said as she opened the door to his room. 

"MARLENE!?" she said with a large sweat bead forming on her head. "What are you doing here?" she said as Brock stopped his speech on the "Significance of Pokemon breeding". Marlene sat down on Brocks bed with a fascinated look on her face.

"Oh, heya Misty, I heard you were in the area, and I was passing through, so I thought I would pay you a quick visit, Brock here was explaining how to breed pokemon!" Marlene said swiping one bead of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, well its nice to see you Marlene, but I have some things I would like to do, is it ok if you two watch togepi for me?" Misty said with a genuine expression of confusion on her face.

"Sure, we would love to" Brock said before Marlene could even reply. "We can get some breakfast at this café down the road, that is, if you want to Marlene"

"I would love to" Marlene said while taking togepi from Misty "Cya later Mist" she said as she winked at Misty.

Misty walked back down the hall to Ash's room, and stopped just outside his door. "You can do this Misty" she reassured herself.

As the door creaked open, light creeped its way across the dark room. The room was clean, unnaturally clean. The bed was made, the furniture was in order, infact the only thing that was untidy was the small yellow pokemon that was hunched on the carpet, snoring slightly.

"Ash, are you here" Misty said is she stepped inside the room. She walked across the room to where Pikachu was sleeping. "Hey Pikachu, how are you doing boy".

The small pokemon stirred slightly, before letting of a satisfying yawn. It hopped to its feet and leaped into Misty's arms. It had been a few days since they last had a chance to come close to each other.

"Pikachu, have you seen Ash?" Misty asked as Pikachu shook his head. "I wonder where he is." Misty was about to leave with Pikachu, when something caught her eye. On the desk lay Ash's official Pokemon hat, and his pokeballs. She walked over and picked the hat up, and underneath it was a note.

"Whats this?" Misty said as she picked the note up and read it.

To Misty 

_Misty, this note contains the words I could not say to your face. I know what has happened, I saw the test, I know you are pregnant. What I did was foolish. I have brought a sorrow so deep on you, that I would not wish it on even my worst enemy. I can't face this anymore, so this is my final goodbye. I leave you with my most prized positions, the pokemon hat my father gave me before he disappeared, and my pokemon. Tell my mother, Brock and professor oak that I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. Take good care of Pikachu for me Mist._

_I could never have the courage to say the words you are about to read, so I leave this world with them in my mind._

_I love you Misty_

_Ash_

All self-control left Misty. She dropped the hat, her vision blurred and tears stained the letter, smudging out some of the words. She dropped to her knees and broke into tears. 

"Get up," a voice inside her head said to her " GET UP!!!" It commanded as misty rose to her feet. She had to find him, she wouldn't let him die, no, and she had to tell him. She looked around, wracking her distraught mind for possibilities, and then she saw it, the bathroom. She ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I WONT LET YOU DIE ASH!" She said as she began to hit the door with all the might she had. Pikachu, who by now had picked up on what was happening, also helped misty Ram at the door. Finally, with both of their strength combined, the door collapsed. Misty ran inside the bathroom, only to see Ash lying on the floor, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to him.

"ASH" she said as she ran to his side

------------

Brock paced up and down the corridor, Pikachu sat with togepi, looking really unhappy. Misty say with her head hung low, next to her Marlene was trying her best to comfort her. Misty was not listening though, all that was running through her mind was the sight of Ash laying on the floor, with a small smile on his face, a smile as though he was happy with this decision.

"Its all my fault!" Misty shouted as she jumped to her feet, knocking Marlene over in the process.

"Misty, there was nothing you could have done" Marlene said, attempting to help her distraught friend. "He did something stupid, but this is not your faul….."

"Shut up!" Misty shouted, "You know nothing, he did this because of me, he did this because, im, what im trying to day is, he did this because im pregnant, with his baby!"

The corridor went silent, Marlene was speechless, Brock lowered his head in sorrow, and other patients muttered things under their voices. Pikachu finally understood now, why his friend was acting so strange, why he refused to talk to misty, or let Pikachu visit togepi. Misty collapsed down to her knees, and began crying. Marlene got her to her feet, and with brocks help, escorted her back to the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center.

"Misty, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but how did this, accident, happen" Marlene asked holding onto Misty's hand.

"Marlene, do you remember your birthday a few weeks ago?" Misty said between tears. 

************* FLASHBACK ***************

They stood kissing for minutes, hours , days, or so it seemed. When their lips finally broke contact,  their eyes opened and focused on one another.

"Misty, I love you" Ash said as he brought his hand meet with Misty's

"Ash, I love you too" Misty said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

They kissed once again, but embraced each other this time, holding on tight, as though they were afraid the other would disappear. During this kissing, Sabrina had regained consciousness, got to her feet (with great difficulty, mind you!) and stumbled over to the table.

"THAT'S SOOO CUTE! I KNEW YOU HAD THE HOTS FOR HIM!" Sabrina shouted out, in her drunken state. Both Ash and Misty turned a bright red, and immediately broke their grasp.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY FEEL ME UP!" Misty shouted at a confused Ash, as she pulled out her traditional "Mallet" and proceeded to hit Ash into the sky ("Love Hina" style).  She then stormed off to Marlene's house, passing a blushing Brock and Marlene on the way.

The house was huge, she had to ask for directions to her room, three times. Finally after going through most of the house, she found her room. Inside it was beautiful, each piece of furniture had a wooden finish, there was a beautiful man sized mirror on the wall, paintings of famous artists hung everywhere, and a grand looking bed with posts and everything.

"This is, amazing!" she said to herself as she flung herself onto the bed and began bouncing on it. "God it feels good to be on a bed like this, instead of those small beds at the pokemon centers." She spent the next twenty minutes exploring her room, looking in all the drawers, trying on all the bathrobes and finally moving onto the fridge where she found a few expensive bottles of whine. She soon discovered that the cupboard above the fridge also contained fine liquors, such as whisky, scotch and her personal favorite, sake. Just as she was about to settle down and go into bed, the door to the bathroom opened, and Ash's head popped out.

"Hey, whats going on here, I heard a noise so I decided to check it out" Ash said looking around the room, and developed a severe nosebleed as he caught a glimpse of Misty undressing in the mirror.

Misty stopped changing when she noticed the intruder, pulled her top on, and got the mallet ready! "ASH KETCHUM, what the hell do you think you are doing!" She shouted at ash, raising her mallet up, ready to clobber him.

"Sorry Mist, I heard noises coming from here, and there was a strange door in the bathroom, so I decided to look" He said, cowering down awaiting the strike. Misty lowered her hand and thought to herself. "Why isn't Ash fighting back, especially after what I did to him earlier"

Misty walked back to her bed and sat down. Ash, surprised by her lack of aggression, stood up, straightened his jacket and walked over to her. "So I guess we have to share the same bathroom then, so long as you don't peep at me while im showering" he said in a play full voice. 

"Hey, that's my line" Misty responded, laughing. They were still slightly tipsy from the champagne they had earlier. They both continued laughing, which eventually developed into Ash and Misty talking about all their mishaps in their previous adventures.

"Hey Misty, I meant what I said earlier" Ash said, completely out of the blue. A puzzled look came across Misty's face, but she knew exactly what he meant. "Misty, I do love you"

They both suddenly went quiet, they both knew what they felt, but were still unsure of what the other felt. They both sat in silence, waiting for the other person to say something. Misty was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Ash, I saw something in the cupboard which might be some fun." She said with a mischievous look on her face. She turned around, and ran towards the cupboard, and slowly pulled out a large bottle of sake. "wanna try some?"

"Misty, we really shouldn't……."  
"Awww, c'mon Ash, live a little"

Misty gently poured out two tiny glasses of sake, and soon they had downed them. Seconds were poured, then thirds, then fourths, and pretty soon the bottle was finished.

"Hey Ash," Misty barely managed to slur out. "I enjoyed toonight a lot!"

"Yeah, me too!" Ash slurred out in response.

They both burst into a fit of laughter, and collapsed onto the bed, and after a few minutes, managed to calm themselves down, barely though.

"Ide better go and try get some sleep" Ash muttered as he tried to get to his feet, Misty also slowly rose to her feet to try help him, but as she put her arm around him, they lost balance and came crashing down onto the mattress. They began laughing hysterically again.

When they finally stopped laughing, they both realized that they hadn't bothered to move after falling, and misty still had her arm around Ash's shoulder. They stared at each other for a while, before Misty spoke.

"Hey Ash, I meant what I said back there too"

Seconds later they began holding each other, and kissing  all over.

(Sorry all hentai fans, I'm no porno star, ill leave the rest up to your imagination!!!)

************ END OF FLASHBACK***********

After all had been explained to Marlene, mostly from Brock, because misty was in no condition to be explaining why the person she loved tried to kill himself. Marlene sat there sighing, feeling sorry for her crying friend. Brock was about to offer to take misty to lie down, when a nurse ran down the hallway, until she stopped at their table.

"He's awake!"

It had been a few hours now, since they got the news that Ash was going to be fine. He was allowed to have visitors soon

"Hey Brock" Misty said in a hushed voice. "Please let me go and see him, alone"

Brock just nodded his head, he did not want to interfere with Misty's feelings. He bowed his head as he saw the swinging doors close behind Misty as she walked through to go see Ash.

The room was quite well lit, the windows were closed and there were little machines next to the bed to monitor various conditions. When Misty entered the room, the nurse glanced at her, and left the room for the two to talk.

"Ash, there is so much I have to say to you, so much that wants to come out, but just can't" Misty said to Ash as he sat upright on his bed looking at the floor. "Why, why did you do something like that to us, to me, to our child!?" Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Looking back on what I have achieved in my life, on the sorrow I have caused, the pain I have brought, the people I have hurt, you, especially, those are the reasons I did what I did." Ash said still looking at the floor. "If I am gone, I can no longer bring sorrow to those I meet."

"But your wrong Ash, you have brought pleasure to many people, the only way you could bring sorrow to us is by doing what you just tried to do!" Misty said, no longer holding her tears back.

"And what of the dreams I have shattered for those pokemon trainers, the pain my mother felt when I packed up and left, just like my father did, before he disappeared, for all the trainers dreams I shattered when I mercilessly beat them without any encouragement, but most of all, what I did to you" Ash said as his tears began to fall to the ground. " I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve friends like Pikachu, but most of all, I didn't deserve those three words I said to you, you hate me now, hate me for what I have done to you!"

Ash raised his head, and he looked up into her teary eyes, they stood staring at each others eyes, when Misy said something while crying.

"I love you ash"

She ran forward and grabbed Ash, and kissed him.

------------

Authors Incoherent Babbling

Well, this was a tough one to write, damn, possibly the most difficult thing ive ever written. I hope I didn't mess up! Its been soooo busy these last few days, went to the jameriquai concert, had endless amounts of assignments, and got very scared with my little cousin!

I had a few things in mind when I wrote this, when I finished this chapter, I had just finished watching the anime's hand maid may and love hina, and to anyone who hasn't watched either of these should go out and watch them NOW!!!! Important,

Well, keep on READING AND REVIEWING and if u need to contact me, send an e-mail to:

Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com

Keep on supporting me fans, peace!

Xx Kusanagi xX

P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, the more u review, the more I write, simple hey? And also, if you have the time, and if you want to read some other REALLY good fics, read "Reasons of Heart" by Virgowriter, it's a really good story worth anyones time!  
  



	4. Chapter 4: To Protect the World from Dev...

9 Fateful Months

Chapter 4: To protect the world from devastation, no, really this time.

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon or any of the affiliated characters, so don't sue me, cuz if you do you'll get no money and u will make me unhappy, then I will have to go on a postal rampage and attack my math's teacher with a sharpened toothbrush. ANYWAY, plz don't take offence to any of the crap I write, and if u don't like pokemon, then I don't recommend reading this, baka.

Enjoy

Xx Kusanagi xX

------------

The kiss was so sudden, after all he thought he had done, why didn't she hate him, after he brought this on her. He did love her, but he didn't deserve her, no matter what he did he brought her sorrow, she is too good for the likes of him. These thoughts raced through Ash's mind as he tried to make sense of the situation, but the obvious eluded him, she loved him, for better or for worse.

Both of their tears hit the ground, they were once again embracing each other, but not out of lust, they needed each other, more than ever. They broke the kiss and Ash lowered his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Misty, for what I did, for everything," Ash sobbed with his head facing the floor. "You are too good for me, I don't deserve you"

"Stop it Ash!" Misty shouted back, surprising Ash. "You were the one who said that you loved me, you mean everything to me now Ash, the reason I wake up is just to see your face, when I saw you lying on the floor, I thought my life would end, but I wouldn't just give up and let you die, I fought, I fought for your survival, and I didn't fight for you just to hear you say you don't deserve me, Ash, no matter what, I love you, and despite all the foolish things we both do, I will never leave your side!"

Misty's eyes seemed to become even more teary, and she began to cry harder. Ash walked over to her, and looked into her eyes, and held her to his body. They both stood there, holding each other until the nurse came back into the room and explained that Ash was allowed to leave the hospital, and she whispered into Misty's ear to keep an eye on his behavior. 

------------

A few days had passed, no one knew what Ash and Misty talked about in the hospital room, but one thing was certain, they were not going to leave each other's side for the rest of their lives. Ash and Misty had been talking and spending a lot f time together, and they even sat down with Brock to tell him their decision.

"Brock, both Misty and I have come to an important decision." Ash said with a concerned look on his face. "We have given this a lot of thought, but we can't just have an abortion and pretend this didn't happen, we are going to keep the baby and raise him as our child."

Brock nodded his head and turned to Misty. " Are you sure you know what you are doing, you do realize that with you pregnant we can't just keep on traveling"

"And that's why we decided to go back to Pallet town and stay there until our child is born" Misty said as ash nodded his head in agreement. "Having an abortion is not an option Brock, I know this may sound silly and irrational, but it is a part of me, a part of us, that I just can't get rid of"

"We will head back to Pallet town in 2 days, is that alright with you Brock" Ash said hoping not to complicate matters.

"That's a great idea, besides, I feel your mother deserves to know what has been going on" Brock said to Ash, immediately changing his expression. Although Brock was abit disappointed with Ash and Misty's behavior, in some way he respected them now for the decision they had come to, he found it to be very mature. No one said anything, the sounds of feet tapping the ground and the odd occasional cough could be heard.

No more words were said on the subject, instead the three just got up and left for bed, it was quite late in the evening. 

------------

Morning was no longer something to dread anymore, Ash now had a purpose to carry on, someone to love and care for. He got out of bed quickly and went to brush his teeth and wash his face, tripping over a sleeping Pikachu in the process. He changed quickly and hurried out of his bedroom and over to Misty's door. He knocked twice and the door opened to reveal misty in a short summer dress.

"So, looking forward to the afternoon Mist?" Ash said eagerly looking forward to the afternoon he was about to have.

"I can't believe this, I'm going out on a date with you!" Misty said playfully while she grabbed onto his arm.

"Who said this was a date" Ash retorted, receiving a punch in the shoulder for his efforts. After they left the pokemon center, Ash and Misty went to go see a movie in the cinema, ate a big lunch, then decided to take a leisurely strole in the park.

"Hey Ash, come here and sit down with me" Misty said while wondering over to a bench in the shade. "Lets have a quick chat" The two walked over to the bench and sat down, all the while holding onto each others hands.

"What did you want to chat about darling?" Ash asked in a soft voice.

"DARLING!?" Misty said almost choking with laughter. "Please Ash, I admire the sentiment, but is "Darling" really necessary?" She said while laughing. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about names for our child"

"Names, but Misty, its only been one month, surely your thinking abit too far ahead." Ash said.

"Nonsense!" she said poking him in the stomach. "Now, lets see, if it's a girl, then Hikari, and if it's a boy, Shinji"

"Shinji?!" Ash said in an amused voice. "Only chickens and wusses get called Shinji!"

"Well that's what you think!"

"I say we call her Rei!"

"REI?! She will probably become a depressed doll if we call her that!"

The couple continued with their playful argument, when unbeknownst to them, two figures slowly approached them from behind. The one figure had long red hair that sort or poked out to the side, instead of going down, while the other had neat blue hair, carefully combed and treated.

"Hey, do you recognize those voices" the first figure said.

"Come to think of It, I do, now where have I heard those voices before" The second said

"Oh my, now I remember, it's the twerps," the first said.

------------

The café was buzzing, waiters were flying around at light speed, and people were discussing various things at abnormal volume, infact, Brock was sure he overheard someone say they had a sexually transmitted disease, but not being one to be different, Brock too was speaking at an abnormal volume.

"Amazing what happened to Ash and Misty don't you think?" Brock said to Marlene, he had been spending every spare moment of his time with her since she arrived.

"Yeah, I never expected them to change so quickly, I think when Ash tried to commit suicide, it really shocked them back into reality" Marlene said, swiping a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Who would have thought though, Ash being the father of Misty's child, if you saw those two on a day to day basis, you would never believe they could be couples." Brock said while taking a sip on his extra strong cappuccino, he had taken to drinking powerful drinks after he found out about Misty's child.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't seen this coming for years, those two were practically dying for the other one to tell each other their feelings." Marlene said, noticing Brock shudder as he took a sip from his cappuccino. "You really should take a less strong drink next time Brock, your gonna look similar to the energizer bunny soon if your not careful." 

"What did you say, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, I could have sworn I heard a loud ringing in my head" Brock said as his hand started shaking involuntarily.  
"Never mind silly" Marlene said, letting a giggle slip, and then proceeded to blush furiously, but for some reason Brock didn't seem to notice. "Misty was right, Brock is about as dense as syrup when it comes to telling what woman want" she thought to herself.

------------

The two figures walked around and approached the couple to get a good look. Ash and Misty's previous argument had turned into a tickling battle, and they were too busy tickling each other's stomachs and chests to notice the two figures approach.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Ash Ketchum and Misty Cerulean?" The two figures asked simultaneously. Ash and Misty froze, and slowly raised their heads as the familiar voices brought back memories in their brains. Before them stood the two most irritating and unfortunate people on the face of the planet, Jesse and James.

Normally Ash would have gotten up and demanded what they wanted, and was infact about to, until Misty tugged on his shoulder and pointed towards something. Ash's jaw literally hit the ground and cracked the paving. Not only were Jesse and James standing before them, but it appeared that they were wheeling a baby pram around. "You are Ash Ketchum and Misty Cerulean, aren't you?" Jesse said again.

"Um, yes…." Was all Ash managed to squeeze out. Misty just sat there and remained silent, without saying a word.

Without warning, Jesse and James lunged forward and hugged both Ash and Misty tightly, shouting words like "it's been so long" and "I was hoping to see you again". Throughout this entire hugging session, Ash and Misty were seriously confused, normally this duo would attempt some silly trick with some silly disguise to try and steal their pokemon, but this time they didn't even have their pokemon with them. Finally they stopped hugging the two and returned back next to the baby pram.

"Would someone please explain what just happened," Misty said looking at the Jesse and James. "Last time I checked, you were attacking us, and now your hugging us and telling us how much you've missed us, and what is that pram doing here!?"

" They haven't heard yet!" James said turning to Jesse. Jesse raised her right hand and on her finger was a large diamond ring. "Were married now!"

------------

Brock and Marlene walked down the street, they had decided to go and visit the local arcade and burn off some steam. It was quite a long walk, so they had lots of time to talk.

"So, how do you know Misty?" Brock said to Marlene as they walked down a street, cars, people and pokemon passing them by.

"Well, Misty and I have been friends since we were little children, we used to go to the same pre prep school together, and we both loved water pokemon, so we got along well." Marlene said with a fond tone in her voice. "We were as close as two friends could be, we spent every minute we could together, I was with her for everything, her first pokemon, her first battle, and, I was with her when her father died…"

"I'm sorry for prying Marlene, I never meant to…."

"No, don't worry, its better I get this out of my system, when her dad died, Misty became sad and lifeless, she had no parents left, I only had my father, it felt like we were sisters, all she had left was that bitch of a stepmother who wanted nothing but…….." Marlene said as a tear began to form in her eye.

"Stop Marlene, I don't want to see you upset" Brock said as he grabbed Marlene's hand and held it tightly. "Please, I don't want to see you cry, lets go to the arcade and forget I ever mentioned it, all right?"

"Brock….." Marlene said as a few tears began to streak down her cheek. The walked down the street holding hands, and for the first time since Brock had met Marlene, he realized that she was more than just someone to talk to.

After Brock and Marlene arrived at the arcade, they had forgotten about most of the conversation already, they were happily laughing and discussing about their past adventures with Ash and Misty.

"Misty was beet red when Ash asked her to dance, come to think of it, Ash and Misty have always been strange around one another, Misty always used to blush whenever her and Ash mentioned something about relationships, haha, and you should have seen how jealous she got whenever another girl so much as looked at Ash" Brock said while laughing. 

"I remember when she phoned me and told me that she was traveling with Ash, and how she only wanted to get her bike back, I saw right through that little lie of hers, and it was quite cute really, each time she called, she would seem to talk about Ash more each time, until all she used to talk about was Ash, it was just a matter of time before something like this happened" Marlene said to Brock, who was still holding onto her hand.

"Well, it looks like were here, prepare to be beaten in every game imaginable" Brock said with an adventurous tone in his voice.

"You must be kidding Brock, I used to be brilliant at arcade games, prepare to be thrashed!" Marlene said before running into the arcade and putting some money into the token machine.  The two spend the entire afternoon playing every game inside the arcade, and enjoyed every moment of it, Marlene was very competitive though, and always seemed to completely decimate Brock at every game they played.  Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were busy having one of the strangest afternoons ever.

------------

All Ash and Misty could do was stand there and let the unnaturally large sweat beads form on their heads. This was all too much, first seeing their enemy's again, then being hugged to death, and then hearing that they were married. "If they are married, then than must mean that…" Misty said as she got up and walked cautiously over towards the pram. Inside lay a tiny child, wiggling its feel and hands around, and when it noticed Misty, it pointed its finger at her and made little "happy baby noises" (!!).

"What is it Mist, it looks like you've seen a ghastly" Ash said as he walked up to Misty and also peered into the pram. "Jesus H Christ!"

"Isn't she beautiful" Jesse said bending over and picking the child up, "Her name is Cassandra, who's a beautiful baby, yes, you are!"

"She is beautiful, isn't she" James said, putting his arm over ash's shoulder. "Jesse gave birth to her just 2 months ago, made me the happiest father alive"

"Yeah, she is cute" Was all Ash could say, he was still in shock from this occurrence. He though Misty being pregnant was bad, but Jesse and James being married, and parents too!

"Oh, almost forgot, don't worry, we wont try any funny stuff, we ended our connection with Team Rocket way before they were disbanded" James said, reminding ash of the day he heard Team Rocket was no more. " We settled down and decided to make something of our life, and pretty soon we married, my life has a new meaning now, no more silly antics chasing innocent people around and trying to take their pokemon."

Misty was busy laughing and letting Cassandra play with her finger, she seemed to be taking this whole thing just fine, infact she looked like she was enjoying playing with the baby and chatting to Jesse. "So, what about that smart talking Meowth?" Ash said becoming more comfortable, James suddenly went completely quiet, Ash didn't know quite what happened, but he knew James didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

------------

After the exciting afternoon that Brock and Marlene shared, they returned back to the pokemon center and went for a bite to eat in the cafeteria. The evening was drawing closer, and the sun had begun to descend, but it was still quite bright outside, so rays of light shone through the window and cast shadows on everyone in the cafeteria, making the room feel like a piece of art.

Brock and Marlene were seated next to a window, and the light cast silhouettes on both of them. The conversation had been mainly discussing the day they just had, but nothing important, until Marlene sat up straight, looked Brock in the eyes and began to speak.

"Brock, about Misty and me, you need to know about our past, I should have finished telling you earlier, but I didn't want to spoil our afternoon" Marlene said as her golden smile melted off her face and was replaced with a concerned look.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Marlene" Brock said, trying not to upset her.

"No, you need to know, I don't think Misty has spoken to you or Ash about this, but I need to tell you, someone has to know." Marlene said as her expression began to fade. "Misty's mother, she died when she gave birth to Misty, like me, my mother also died in labor when she gave birth to me, Misty and I were always more than just friends, we were like sisters, we had this in common. But unlike my father who just sunk into a depression and let his job absorb him when my mother died, Misty's father set out to find a new wife, and when misty was six, he married someone." Marlene began to get teary.

"This woman, her name was Sarah, she wanted nothing but the family wealth, the pokemon gym, and she would stop at nothing to get it, she deceived Misty's father into marrying her, and at first she was bearable, but soon she started arriving home late, drunk, or worse. Misty's father seemed to be oblivious to this, but everyone else wasn't, Misty especially. When Misty confronted her father about it, he just said that Misty was being irrational and that she missed her real mother, but he was wrong. Slowly but surely he began to realize what was going on, he began to realize how deceiving and shameless she was, so he changed his will to stop the family from suffering because of his ignorance, but before he could have it officially declared, he died of a mysterious heart attack. This tore misty apart, she became lifeless, she wouldn't say anything, wouldn't talk to her sisters, her grand mother, or even me. Sarah took this opportunity to try and gain power over the gym, and riches, and even Misty. With some help from my family, we got Misty's sisters officially declared as her guardians and the gym was put in their possetion, but that deceitful bitch took one quarter of the family's riches! When Misty met Ash, something inside of her woke up, something that we all thought died along with her father, Brock, promise me you wont let it die again, Misty is like my sister, we both have no mothers, I can't see her lose a part of her again, I refuse to let it happen!" Marlene said to Brock, explaining how she really knew misty, how the family got split up. She began to whimper, and slowly tears began to fall.

Brock had always known Misty guardians were her sisters, but he and Ash never knew how this was arranged. And here he sat, with Misty's best friend, who had both shared a similar fate. He leaned forward and lifted Marlene's chin up lightly. "Marlene…." Their faces moved closer to one another, until their lips were almost touching. Suddenly an explosion could be heard, and the floor shook violently. "What was that!"? Brock and Marlene said standing up quickly and reaching for their poke balls.

------------

Misty was still chatting away to Jesse while standing over the baby. " Yeah, we wondered what happened to you guys after a while, you just stopped showing up, we thought you got eaten of blown up." Misty said amusingly to Jesse.

"Well, its complicated, it's a story best saved for a rainy day, but when we stopped chasing you around, we realized all the wrong we had done, and have been trying to recorrect our past, James is now a top lawyer you know." Jesse said with gusto

"Oh, really, that's nice, and what do you do nowadays?" Misty asked

"Oh, what I've always wanted to do, I own a flower shop, its not much, and it doesn't pay very well, but its what I have always wanted to do, besides, James makes enough money for us to live rather nicely." Jesse said with enthusiasm. Misty and Jesse continued to gossip about things as James and Ash sat down and discussed things.

"Look at those two talk, so, tell me, have you and your friend admitted your feelings to each other yet" James said under his breath.

"What, how could you possibly know about that?" Ash bellowed out.

"oh come on, its obvious, anyone who could have seen you two would have known instantly!" James told him. "So, were you to out here on a date???"

"I guess, its complicated." 

"Ill bet it is" James said grinning and nudging him in the chest. Jesse and Misty were busy wrapping up their conversation.

"I would love to stay and chat about things, but James and I must be on our way now, Oh, how about you come over and have dinner with us this evening?" Jesse said placing Cassandra back into her pram.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Misty said before Ash could even get a word in.

"Great, well see you at about 8, here's the address" Jesse said writing some words on a piece of paper and handing it to Misty. "See you later this evening, come on James!"

The two walked off into the distance wheeling the pram down the paving of the park. Eventually they disappeared behind some trees, and Ash and Misty still stood there, confused, but somehow satisfied by the odd reunion.

"Well that was interesting" Misty said turning to Ash. " Those are the last two people I expected to see, but married with a child, this made our date well worth it!"

"Funny" Ash said " I always thought James was gay"

------------

Authors Incoherent Babbling  (READ THIS, ITS IMPORTANT!)

I have had FAR too much sugar! Well, another chapter done, and I finished it good time too, but my mom was being a total pain in the ass, so finishing it was abit delayed. Sorry if you don't like Jesse or James, but they will play a crucial part in the story, especially towards the end, so I cant just throw them out.

Ok, by now im sure you have realized that Brock and Marlene are a couple, so im gonna give you some information about Marlene, just so u can get a better picture of her. She is the same age as Misty, she has short blonde hair and is very rich, but not snotty and selfish about it, her and Misty have been friends since childhood.

Well, this was an interesting chapter, I might have tried to do too much in one chapter, and hopefully you have had the patience to read through all of it, but this is an important chapter, it explains a lot about Misty's back ground, and how close her and Marlene really are. Oh, and I know what your thinking, James is gay, I know that, but I need those two to be together for a lot of reasons, you will find out soon.

I would have updated sooner, but exams are a total pain, so I have very little free time right now, and for some reason I find I can bring myself to watch anime (love hina, Nadesico, Evangelion, Hand Maid May, etc…..) more than I can write fics, but worry not, for each week I will try do my best to post new chapters, its just a little chaotic right now so bear with me! 

Feel free, infact, please e-mail me your thoughts and opinions if you want to, I am always looking for new ideas and sources of inspiration, so send the e-mails in, I will reply to each one, believe me, I'm good with that kinda stiff. Also, if you have time, read "Reasons of heart" by "virgowriter", its good! 

Oh, and one more thing, I'm not gonna post the new chapter until I have at LEAST 15 more reviews, so c'mon ppl, MOTIVATE ME! The button is just there, at the bottom of the page, c'mon, do it, u know u want to.

If you have any suggestions, send your e-mails to me at:

Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com

Keep Reading and Reviewing

Xx Kusanagi xX

Go on, press the review button, I know u want to


	5. Chapter 5: Digging up the Past

9 Fateful Months

Chapter 5: Digging up the past

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters blah blah blah, if you do sue me you will get absolutely nothing except my failed homework assignments, all right? As usual, if I DID own pokemon, I would have a giant robotic Pikachu made and I would attack Korea and destroy all the Nike factories that have illegal child labor!!!!! 

Enjoy

Xx Kusanagi xX

------------

Misty and Ash walked back to the pokemon center while holding hands, they had become quite comfortable being with each other now. After the previous encounter with Jesse and James they were both abit shaken up, but somehow satisfied with the odd reunion. It seemed as though those two had finally decided to grow up.

"Hey Ash, you looking forward to tonight?" Misty said to Ash while clutching his hand.

"To tell you the truth Mist, I'm not quite sure what to expect." Ash said while chuckling. The sun was beginning to set when the couple reached the Pokemon center, in a few days they would be leaving this place to go back to Pallet town while they still can.

There were a few police cars outside the center, this made Ash and Misty quite nervous, so they ran quickly to see what the commotion was about. Some officer jennies were talking to various people and writing things down, while the nurse joys ran about checking for injuries. There was some broken glass and a little damage to the gift shop next to the pokemon center.

"What happened?" Ash said to officer Jenny.

"There was a disturbance outside the pokemon center" officer jenny said, taking her attention away from her notepad and focusing on the couple. " Some guy and his pokemon came around and started shouting about Team Rocket returning, and something about a secret weapon."

"But that's impossible" Misty said with a concerned look on her face. "Team rocket was stopped 4 years ago!"

"That's what we thought too, after we shut down all of their operations and arrested their leaders, we believed there was nothing left, and there have been no attacks in the past years, so why all of a sudden is this loony showing up and causing trouble?" Officer Jenny explained.

"So what happened, did you catch him?" Ash said, tensing up just thinking about Team Rocket.

"No, he ran away after he saw there was no way he could do any major harm apart from smash a lot of glass" officer jenny said glancing over to the broken windows. "If not for those trainers that distracted him, who knows how much damage he could have done." Officer Jenny pointed to a police car, where two people stood being interviewed by yet more officer jenny's.

"Thanks for your help officer jenny" Ash said as he walked over to the police car. As Misty and Ash got closer to the car, the two people became more and more familiar. "Hey, isn't that Marlene, oh no!"

------------

The four trainers sat around a table in the cafeteria, the police had left a while ago, and things were starting to cool off again. In front of each person stood a drink, Misty and Ash were sharing a milkshake with two straws, Brock had a very large cup of coffee, the fumes rising off of the coffee seemed to distort the air above it, gathering the puzzled looks of many bypasssers, some could have sworn they saw stars spinning over Brocks head. An impatient looking Marlene also had a milkshake with two straws in it, and was glancing over nervously over to Brock.

"Hey Marlene, why do you have two straws in your milkshake?" Brock asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. He swayed when he talked now, and Ash was seriously considering taking the coffee away from him.

"Oh, its nothing" Marlene lied, showing a tiny blush. "Just something I always did as a child…." Misty slapped her forehead, and snuggled closer to Ash, slurping hard on her straw and giving death looks at Brock.

"You two must be quite proud, fighting off a renegade lunatic with your pokemon, and preventing innocent pokemon and people from being hurt" Misty said, trying to lighten the mood abit.

"Your too kind really, but all we did was scare him away, there was no real fighting Mist" Marlene said, finally giving up on the second straw idea and chewing on both straws. "It wouldn't have worked if Brock hadn't been here with me though". Brock was dense when it came to woman, but he even got that one, and began to blush. Ash and Misty picked up on this, and turned to look at each other, and Brock turned a deep shade of red when Misty giggled.

"Anyway, me and Ash have been invited to go to dinner tonight, so were going to leave in about an hour, would you mind taking care of our pokemon for us?" Misty told Brock and Marlene.

"Oh, who invited you guys out to dinner?" Marlene and Brock said simultaneously.  
"That's a surprise, we'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow" Misty said, stopping Ash before he could say anything. "We had better go get ready, we'll see you later, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey that's my line" Brock protested.

------------

"35 Hillside Crescent, this looks like the place, but all I can see is gates." Ash said looking up at the sets of gates in front of them. The gates were gold plated, and very flashy looking, this was one of the most upscale parts of the entire city. "Well lets try the intercom". Ash and misty were dressed quite casually, and had caught a taxi from the pokemon center. Ash pushed the intercom button, and an electronic beeping sound came from it, then a faint voice crackled out from the speaker.

"Who is it?" The voice inquired.

"Its us, Ash and Misty, is this the residence of Jesse and James?" Ash asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Oh, you arrived a little earlier than we expected you to, please come inside" The voice said as the gates swung open. Ash and Misty walked past the gates and through a rather large driveway. In front of them stood a house of such beauty that it could even compare to Marlene's house. It wasn't particularly big, but it was spectacular, from the small greenhouse in the garden, to the marble steps leading to the front door. The House was made mainly from marble from the looks of it, the windows were large and gothic looking, which gave the entire house a sense of style and sophistication. The front door opened to reveal James, looking quite smart, not what Misty and Ash remembered him as.

"Welcome, your abit earlier than we expected you to come, Jesse is still preparing dinner, I hope you don't mind having to wait." James said, ushering them into the house. The entrance hall was beautiful. Ash noticed a few some of the framed photographs as he walked through, most of them were pictures of Jesse, James and Meowth all looking quite happy, in meadows or spectacular scenery, but Ash also noticed they were not wearing any Team Rocket insignia.

"Make yourself at home, Jesse will be done shortly." James said as he quickly disappeared into another room. Misty flopped back onto the comfy looking couch.

"Hey Ash, come sit with me, this couch is comfy" Misty said, shifting around on the couch with a content look on her face. Ash sat down next to Misty and she instantly cuddled up to him, they had been getting more and more comfortable around each other recently. "Hey Ash, do you love me?"

"That's a dumb question Misty, of course I do" Ash said as he faced Misty. " I love you more than anything in the world" They moved their heads together, and their lips were about to touch when a familiar voice snapped them back to reality.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jesse said, with a smug look on her face. "Its good to see you two again, if you would care to untangle yourself, follow me through to the dining room, dinner is served." Ash and Misty both turned beet red, finally noticing that they both had their arms entwined around each other.

The food looked delicious, there was a large roasted chicken in the center of the dining table, with a large salad, baked potato's, and side dishes of every kind. Jesse walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to her husband, signaling for ash and misty to sit at the chairs opposite them.

"Dinner is served"

------------

"That was delicious, where did you learn to cook so well?" Misty asked in amazement.

"Well, it comes with practice" Jesse said while blushing. 

"Oh, were is Cassandra, I was wondering why she never ate with us." Misty said 

"She went to bed hours ago, and last time we tried to have dinner with her like this, she ended up ruining the chicken completely" James said. "Could I interest you in some champagne?" James said pulling out an expensive bottle of champagne from the ice bucked located conveniently next to him. He poured four glasses before Ash or Misty could even object.

"Well, I must certainly say, today has been a day for many surprises" Ash said, trying to forget about the loony at the pokemon center. "I mean, we never expected to see you two again, but married, I never thought that was possible."

"What do you mean?" James said with a puzzled look on his face. "Jesse and I were always together, we are the perfect team, how could anyone expect us not to be married?"

"Well, you see, not trying to be rude or anything" Misty said. "But we thought you were…."

"gay" Ash and Misty said simultaneously.

"What gave you that impression?" James said with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
"well, you see, you always talked with that funny voice"

 "You wore dresses"

"Were always the woman in your schemes"

"and lets not forget the time you got fake breasts to win a bikini contest"

Jesse and James had a puzzled look on their face for about 2 seconds, then they burst out laughing. "Hahaha, you thought I was gay, that's the funniest thing ive heard in ages". Both Jesse and James began laughing harder, so hard infact that tears began to come out of their eyes, Ash and Misty also began to laugh, seeing the humor in all of it.

"But seriously" James said wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Those days are over, what we did then was a waist of our time, I had been meaning to propose to Jesse for ages, but I couldn't find the right time to do it"

"So, what about YOU two" Jesse said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "We saw you cuddling in the lounge, and lets not forget the "tickling contest" in the park." Misty and Ash both froze.

"Oh come on, don't act like no one knew you two loved each other, you two were always with each other, we never saw you guys apart," James said while smirking. "Anyone who didn't know about you two is blind!". Ash and Misty were quite tense, wondering if it was that obvious.

"well, uum, you see, I er………" Ash said stuttering.

"Lets give them the truth Ash, Jesse, James, im pregnant, with Ash's Baby" Misty said, without sounding one bit ashamed about it. Jesse and James just sat there, their smirks still plastered on their faces.

"Ash you sly dog you, way to go!" James said, breaking the long pause. Misty and Ash were quite confused now, they expected them to be shocked, but seemed rather amused by it.

"Well done, your going to be a mother" Jesse said, clapping her hands together. "Have you decided on a name yet, how many months have you been pregnant, how did it happen, are you going to get married….". Misty and Ash were bombarded by a barrage of questions.

It took them both about 20 minutes to explain the entire situation to Jesse and James, from the party, to the alcohol, and to the suicide attempt, everything. Surprisingly enough, Ash and Misty felt quite secure and safe explaining this to them, almost as though they knew what it felt like.

"That's not so bad, at least you have made it through, and its up to you to make the best of this!" Jesse said , reassuring the couple, "besides, you two make a cute couple". Ash and Misty both started blushing furiously. The topic of discussion changed from the pregnancy to more unimportant topics, and before they knew it, it was getting late.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we had better be going soon" Ash said, sitting u from the table. Almost as if it was on queue , a bolt of lightning struck outside, and rain began to pour down.

"Its raining buckets outside, wait, I have an idea, why don't you two stay the night here, we have a spare bedroom." James said, turning to his wife to confirm the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea, please, stay the night." Jesse said as she walked up to the couple.

"Well, I suppose it wont hurt, what do you say Misty?" Ash said in a soft tone.

"I would love to!" Misty said with excitement in her voice.

"Excellent, I hope you two don't mind sharing a bed, I doubt you would though" James said winking at the couple. "Enjoy the evening".

"Whats THAT supposed to mean!?" Misty said with a stress mark appearing on her forehead.

------------

Authors incoherent Babbling

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, its been a tough week, exams have finished though, so now I can finally get back to the fic with full effort. Hope you liked the chapter, it was a lot more happy and positive as far as I was concerned, I tried to make this a semi- feel good AAMR chapter.

As for brocks coffee addiction, I too am forsaken with that problem, and ill have you know I stayed up till 2 in the morning writing this for you guys and gals, I hope you appreciate and give me lots of reviews. 

Im going to involve jesse and James quite a lot in the chapters to come, and there is relevance to most things I do in this story, all the loose plot ends will come to a final knot, so don't worry, everything will be explained!

I need you guy to do 4 things for me after reading this.

1) Review this story, I looove reviews, and they make me feel good, its also a nice way to post your comments and give me ideas, you do help.

2) Write to fanfitcion.net and try to have them post a link to pokemon fics on the "anime" section as well, I have been trying to do that for ages now.

3) Read my friends story, "Reasons of Heart", that fic is the reason I am writing this.

4) REVIEW THIS FIC, I need more reviews.

Keep reading and supporting me faithful fic lovers!

E-mail me if u need absolutely anything except money or sexual favors

Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com

Keep supporting, im out

Xx Kusanagi xX


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

9 Fateful Months

Chapter 6: The Truth

Disclaimer: Oh for god's sake, ok, I don't own pokemon, infact, I DO, COME AND SUE ME, I DARE YOU!!!!!! I OWN POKEMON AND I OWN ALL OF YOUR ASSES, AHAHAHAHAHA. Um……. Ok, I was kidding, please don't sue me, im poor and all you will get from me is like my treasured PS2, then I will make it my mission to come and kick all of your asses, kay? (BTW, by saying "you" I mean the pokemon ppl, not u, the readers!). If I DID own pokemon, I would be insanely rich, and would have genetic experiments done on creatures, so that I could have my very own Mewtwo, and then DOMINATE THE WORLD!!!!

Enjoy 

Xx Kusanagi xX

------------

"The dream is the same, the same woman, the same insults, the same feeling. Why is this happening to us, why did she have to do this to us, WHY WONT SHE STOP!?"

"NO!!!" Misty screamed as she jerked upright, pulling the covers of the bed off in the process. 

"Misty, what's wrong!?" Ash said, rising up next to her, with a terrified tone in his voice. Ash was holding onto Misty's hand, and caressing her arm in a comforting way. Her whole body was covered in sweat, and her hair stuck to her face. The two lovers sat there, the sounds of their breathing slowly getting softer, and eventually replaced by the gentle tapping of the rain. "Misty……"

"Why, why wont the dreams go away Ash?" Misty said, her voice was croaky and teary. Instead of saying anything, Ash placed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace. In that instant, all fear washed away, and was replaced by a complete feeling of bliss.

"No dreams can take you away from me Misty, I wont let anything take you away from me." Ash said quietly into her ear. The two lovers continued kissing, and slowly drew the covers over themselves.

------------

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains, lighting up the two lovers, still locked in an embrace, but both fast asleep. Birds could be heard chirping outside, and in the distance there was a faint sound of society, people going to work in cars, and the various sounds of car horns and the odd occasional faint shout. The door to the spear room creaked open, and Jesse poked her head through the gap.

"Hello, is anyone awake yet?" Jesse said, noticing the couple still cuddling in bed. Seeing this sight reminded her of how she was when James proposed to her, every spare moment they had was spend cuddling and kissing. "Those two were really meant to be together," she said softly to herself, before closing the door quietly and walking off to the lounge to join her husband.

James was sitting back watching the news, he normally did this every morning, but he seemed rapped with interest for some odd reason. "You had better come and see this Jess" He said to his wife, shifting over so she could sit down next to him.

*Television Reporter*

Although the motive for these attacks is unknown, experts are speculating that this may be the work of the once powerful gang, Team Rocket. In some of the sightings, rumors about a "Revival" and "Secret weapon" were heard, but nothing is for certain. In other news, a Mr. Michael Spicer was taken to hospital today with burn injuries to his lower body, he claims that taking a bath in gasoline was an experiment to prove……

"What kinda idiot takes a bath in gasoline???" James said, almost forgetting about Team Rocket.

"The same kinda guy who collects bottle caps" Jesse said, receiving a frown from James. "and the same kinda guy who married me" She said seductively, moving closer to James and wrapping her arms around him. She was about to launch her lips onto his, when a voice sounded behind her.

"Are we interrupting anything" Ash said, looking very amused. Next to him stood Misty, who was giggling as she remembered being caught off guard by Jesse the previous evening. Ash glanced over to the television, and saw images of firefighters hosing some poor naked guy who seemed to be on fire. "What is that??"

"Some idiot decided it might be fun to take a bath in gasoline, people these days…" James said, still blushing from being caught off guard by Ash and Misty. "But enough about that, did you two know that there were attacks on various targets all over the world yesterday, they think it might be Team Rocket……." James said, his tone dying down as he mentioned Team Rocket.

"We know, we were at the scene of the crime yesterday." Misty said, "We also heard the Team Rocket rumors, but I thought they were non existent anymore, right?"

Jesse and James's expressions both saddened, and they looked at each other, then nodded. "Please, we have a lot to talk about, ill get some breakfast ready, we can talk over that." Jesse said "James, please go and wake Cassandra up, its time for her meal too."

------------

The four people sat around the table, empty plates in front of them. James was busy finishing of feeding his baby, spooning in soft baby food into her mouth, Ash and Misty chuckled watching him use various methods to try and tempt the baby into eating. He was employing the old "Here comes the chu chu train" method, and even eating the odd occasional spoonful himself, as though it might convince the baby that the food is infact nice.

"Jess, this is impossible, the baby only listens to you, no matter how hard I try it just doesn't want to eat its food." James complained.

"Allright, never send a man to do a woman's job" She said, pulling up a chair beside the baby and taking the food from James.

"I though it was never send a child to do a mans job…." James said, scratching his head. In literally a minute, Jesse had completed feeding the baby, and had slung Cassandra over her shoulder and done the usual "burp" routine. "See how easy that was James"

Jesse returned to her seat and gave her husband a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry James, you may be useless, but I still love you." Ash was about to get up and take his plate to the kitchen, when Jesse said something. "Not so fast, we need to talk, we have to get this out of our system, I can't leave it any longer"

Ash and Misty both got concerned looks on their faces, and shifted their seats towards the table. Jesse began to talk. "I know when I was younger, I was always told that you cant change the past, and that it's the future that counts, but whether you like it or not, the past can be painful." Ash and Misty had never seen either of the two ex-Team Rocket members ever look so serious. 

"Our pasts have been turbulent, for me, James, and probably even for you, despite your young age. James and I have been through hell and back in these last 4 years, we have experienced every sensation possible, the things Team Rocket did to us were inexcusable, but we are partially to blame for our past actions. We have been trying to forget what happened, and start anew, make our lives worth something, but no matter how hard we try, the past keeps coming back to haunt us." Jesse was close to tears, James leant over and tried his best to comfort her, but to no avail, because she broke down into tears, but only sobbing, she seemed to be trying to fight off the tears with every ounce of power she had. James decided that he should carry on the story.

"The price we paid for this life was great, too great for comprehension. We lost someone dear to us, I'm sure by now you can guess who it was. Meowth, despite his appearance, he was good at heart, he was the reason why we are here today, trying to live out our normal lives. He was like family to us, every moment of joy was shared by us three, we became inseparable, until Team Rocket took him away from us. There is a lot you should know about our past, but I am afraid I cannot tell you right now, it wouldn't be fair on you, both of you, please understand that we have changed, we are new people, and we will do anything we can to help repay you for the trouble we have caused you in the past."

By this time Jesse had recovered and wiped her tears away and was holding onto her husbands hand. Ash and Misty sat, overwhelmed by what they had just heard. In front of them, sat two adults, not the misguided people that they used to know, but two vulnerable people, just like them, and they realized that they had more in common with each other than they could have ever expected. 

The silence was broken by a noise from Cassandra. James turned and picked the baby up in his arms. "Although the past may hurt us, the saying is right, it is the future that counts, and here, in my arms lies our future, and within your stomach lies your future." James said, looking at Misty. "Guard her well Ash"  
"I think its time to take Cassandra for a nap, she has eaten a lot and needs abit of sleep" Jesse said, picking the baby up and wandering into the next room, returning looking slightly happier. "James is right, there is no point brooding over the past, so, now that you are pregnant, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, to tell the truth, we are meant to be leaving to go to Pallet town today, but because of the weather last night, I think we will have to leave it till tomorrow." Misty said, showing a concerned smile on her face. "But we will probably also go to Cerulean City, my family lives there, and I feel they also need to hear about this personally."

"Cerulean City you say, our house is there, so you can come and visit us when you are there" James said.

"You mean, this isn't your house?" Ash said with a confused look on his face.  
"No silly, this is only our holiday house, our actual house is just outside of Cerulean City, James inherited it from his family, and with all the income we make, what with him being a top lawyer and all, we decided that it would be nice to have a few holiday houses too." Jesse said with a beaming smile on her face, she seemed like she enjoyed talking about this, it took her mind off of the previous conversation.

"Oh no, as much as we hate to be rude, I think its best if Misty and I return back to the pokemon center, Brock must be so worried about us." Ash said, suddenly remembering that they stayed the night without warning Brock.

------------

Ash and Misty stood outside the house by the gates, the past events had been interesting, but somehow taught them something they would never forget.

"It is a shame you have to leave so soon" James said, handing Ash one of his business cards. "If you ever need to contact us, my number is on the card, please, don't hold back, we are willing to help with absolutely anything you need."

"We will bear that in mind, and thank you too, I'm glad we met like this, and I wish you and Jesse the best of luck." Ash said shaking James's hand.

"Please say goodbye to Cassandra for me Jesse, and please take good care of yourself" Misty said hugging Jesse goodbye.

"Hey, you're the kid here, im supposed to say that" Jesse said while laughing. "Don't worry about us, James and I have been through worse, just take good care or Ash and your baby, I would not want anything to happen to the three of you."

The gates opened, and Ash and Misty walked out, waving goodbye to the two most changed people they knew, and glad that they could have met them again, but Ash was still curious about how Meowth met his demise, knowing that there was much more to his than met the eye.

------------

Authors Incoherent Babbling:

Once again I have to apologies to you guys for taking such a long time to write this chapter, and this time I have no half assed excuse, other that I was kinda lazy and forgot to write it, hehehehe.

I hope you like the character development in this chapter, I'm trying to get the plot onto a track now, because the next chapter is gonna be a "Christmas special", which means it is going to contain very few plot elements, and generally be a fun and AAML chapter, I'm sick to death of being so serious, and I think a nice goofy fun chapter is in order :)

Anyways, I really appreciate the input, the reviews have been solid, and if you have just recently reviewed this fic, feel free to review it again and state your opinion, all reviews are more than welcome. Look out in about a weeks time for the new chapter, its gonna be a blast.

E-mail me if you have any major suggestions or even if you just want to say hello

Asukakusanagi@hotmail.com

One last thing, don't forget to review, hehehehe, im persistant aren't I, go on, the button is right there, u know you want to press it.

Xx Kusanagi xX


End file.
